Soledad Eterna
by The unforgiven lll
Summary: Si necesitaba a alguien para controlarme Si necesitaba a alguien que me empujase Me gustaría cambiar mi dirección Y salvarme antes de que me ahogue
1. Chapter 1

**Léanlo lento para disfrutar**

** watch?v=Z-NqRn6pjrY**

Introducción

Siempre me sentido solo…toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria no sé si me gusta o me he acostumbrado a ello pero si se esto

Estar solo te hace cosas te sientes como mierda, amargado y enojado todo el tiempo solo…te come por dentro.

Te sientes muy mal sientes que nadie te apoya que nadie está contigo que nadie te entiende es, es, es un infierno un infierno en el que yo estoy atapado y...y...y lo único que más deseo en el mundo es librarme de él.

No sé lo que me ha mantenido con vida ni se por qué sigo vivo no sé qué me da fuerzas para continuar ha beses me pregunto por qué sigo con mi miserable vida y no solo acabo con este insoportable dolor…pero lo que si se es que hay una razón una razón para vivir solo que yo no la he encontrado y tengo que encontrarla tengo que encontrar mi camino, mi propósito… mi destino.

**No es el primer fic que hago pero si el primer que subo al menos aqui**

**dejen su review para ver que les parece**

**y gracias a Dark-Kazoo por ayudarme con todo**


	2. Chapter 1 Todo es una maldita pesadilla

**Intenten leerlo relajadamente para poder disfrutar la música**

** watch?v=Q-tq13sD9Bg **

Rio: Soledad eterna

Cap 1:

En un nido en algún lugar de la selva de rio se encontraba un guacamayo durmiendo muy profundamente sin embargo un ruido lo despertó -Ooo- se dijo el guacamayo por despertar

-Aaa otro día la misma mierda- se quejó -Que raro fue ese sueño-

se dijo así mismo

-Así y que soñaste- dijo una voz -Quien anda ahí a hola Rafael- -Y bueno que soñaste- le pregunto Rafael a su amigo

-No recuerdo bien lo único que recuerdo fue ver una ave parecida a mí pero era hembra- -A si y que más- dijo el tucán curioso

-No se lo último que recuerdo fue que la escuche decir "no estás solo"- dijo el guacamayo poniendo su ala en su cabeza y quejándose

-Como te has sentido últimamente- -Que como me siento jajaja nadie sabe cómo me siento a veces creo que ni siquiera yo sé cómo me siento-

dijo el guacamayo molesto -Tranquilo solo preguntaba- -Si claro pero bueno que haces aquí- dijo el guacamayo mirando a su "supuesto amigo"

-Quería saber cómo estabas pero veo que estas igual que siempre- dijo el tucán un poco decepcionado -Que acaso te preocupas por mí-

-Pero si siempre lo he hecho Blu solo que no te das cuenta- -JAJAJA tú no te das cuenta nadie en este mundo se preocupa por mí porque tú te deberías preocupar por mí- -Porque eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti cuando estas así-

-Si claro y si tanto te preocupas por que no me ayudas de verdad evitando que caiga en la miseria- dijo el guacamayo ya muy molesto y mirando al tucán

-Mejor me voy- dijo el tucán un poco triste -Si ya vete deja me solo- el tucán se fue volando dejando a Blu solo en su nido -AAa que bueno que se fue ese maldito- dijo Blu levantándose

-Creo que iré a comer algo ya me está dando hambre-

el guacamayo salió de su nido y emprendió vuelo hacia algunos árboles de frutas

-Veamos que nos ofrece la naturaleza- dijo el guacamayo buscando alguna fruta para saciar su hambre -Bueno una manzana, un plátano y un mango suficiente creo a quien engaño ya no sé qué creer-

dijo mirando al suelo, pero de repente le empezó a doler la cabeza y muy fuerte puso sus dos alas en la cabeza -OOO que me pasa... que son estos dolores- se dijo pero cuando levanto la cabeza ya no estaba en la selva vio al frente de él que había un pasillo muy largo que estaba cubierto de sangre

-Que mierda es este lugar y que es eso- se dijo, camino hacia el pasillo pero se detuvo al ver que todo era sangre -Esto es sangre? que hace esto aquí- pero dejo de ver la sangre por que vio más adelante una puerta

-Tengo que llegar a esa puerta antes que algo más ocurra asique se apresuró y fue volando hacia ella intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada -OOO genial y ahora que-

pero cayó al suelo al ver que otra ave negra sin los ojos y con sangre en donde deberían estar apareció y rompió la puerta -GGRGRGRGR- gimió esa ave -OOO mierda aléjate de mí- dijo Blu empujando con sus garras a la extraña ave, Blu al ver que esa ave se le iba a tirar en sima se puso en guardia

-Te lo advierto no agás nada o ya verás- dijo Blu con tono muy enojado y amenazador sin embargo el ave fue a por el -Te lo advertí- Blu lo esquivo y lo agarro del la cabeza y se la arranco de un tirón y después empujo el cuerpo hacia el suelo con su pata -Eso es lo que te ganas- dijo tirando la cabeza al suelo, -Pero ahora que lo pensó como pude hacer eso- dijo mirando sus garras manchadas de sangre,

después se dio la vuelta y vio que la puerta estaba rota -JA gracias malnacido- camino un poco y vio que habían unos letreros y tenían algo escrito en ellos pero se fijó más al ver que lo que decía estaba escrito con sangre

-Pero porque todo esta con sangre en este lugar- dijo caminando hacia el primer letrero que decía **"Que piensas**" -No sé ya no se en lo que pienso- se dijo así mismo camino hacia el otro letrero que decía **"Te gusta esto"** -Tampoco se- pensó, se fijó y habían más letreros fue hacía el tercero y decía **"Tú no sabes nada"** -Y que te interesa si no se nada- dijo en voz alta siguió caminando hasta el cuarto letrero y lo leyó y decía **"Si tu solo pudieras entender"** -Entender que tu deberías entenderme- pensó, fue hacía el quinto letrero y decía **"Yo nunca quise esto"** -A si y que quisiste entonces- pensó en voz alta siguió caminando antas que llego a una parte del pasillo que raramente estaba como un espiral -Que raro porque esta así esta parte si el resto del pasillo estaba normal sin contar con toda la sangre JEJEJE sabes ya no me sorprende- dijo pero se calló al ver que había otro letrero -MMM que dirá este- pensó pero se asustó un poco a pesar de todo lo que vio igual se asustó por lo que decía el ultimo letrero **"Yo solo quiero que tu mueras…solo…mueras".** -Tengo que salir de aquí y rápido- dijo al ver una puerta pero esta vez sí pudo abrirla -OOO menos mal cuando la cerro vio otro pasillo más largo pero sin sangre

-Sera mejor que me apresure antes de que algo más ocurra en este puto lugar- empezó a agitar sus alas pero por una razón no podía volar -Que raro- se dijo así mismo pero de repente del suelo salieron muchas pero muchas patas y todas tenían sangre

-Hostia puta mejor corro- dijo y lo hizo pero cada vez lo hacía más lento por que las garras de las patas que salían del piso lo estaban lastimando le estaban dando zarpazos uno por uno pero él seguía corriendo le dolía pero seguía, escucho una voz dentro de sí que le decía "Porque sigues luchando" -OOO que es esa voz- dijo mientras seguía corriendo- "Porque no solo terminas con esto y te rindes" -AAA mierda sale de mi cabeza- le dijo a las voz "Cual es el propósito de vivir cual es la razón de vivir si no tienes a nadie que te acompañe en esas frías oscuras y eternas noches" Blu al escuchar eso empezó a bajar la velocidad para morir ahí pero escucho otra vos una que le decía "Debes continuar como piensas morir aquí y de esta forma y te digo algo si hay una razón para vivir solo que no la has encontrado" esas palabras que la vos dijo hicieron que Blu siguiera y esta vez mas rápido esas palabras le dieron a Blu esperanza una razón para continuar y lo hizo. Más adelante vio una puerta -Estoy salvado- se dijo así mismo pero no se daba cuenta que los zarpazos le estaban afectando cada vez más hasta que cayó al suelo, levanto su ala y la estiro para alcanzar la puerta pero aún estaba lejos, la empezó a bajar lenta mente y también la cabeza para morir ahí pero escucho de nuevo la vos que esta vez le decía "este no es tu destino tienes que seguir" -Pero como ya estoy muy débil- "SOLO SIGUE" el guacamayo empezó a arrastrarse lentamente pero continuaba hasta que llego y logro abrir la puerta y la cerro rápidamente.

-OOO OOO que mierda fue eso alucinaciones, esto no está nada bien que fueron esas cosas y esas voces al menos logre salir de ahí- dijo Blu pero se calló al ver una luz que provenía de una puerta empezó a avanzar hacia ella la abrió y su visión se volvió blanca y era la luz del día que lo segaba. Blu despertó respirando muy agitada mente pero se calmó al escuchar una voz -OOO por fin despiertas ya me tenías preocupada- -¿Preocupada?- se dijo así mismo y miro hacia arriba pero quedó perplejo al ver lo que vio -Hola estaba volando y te vi tirado en el suelo y me preocupo creí que estabas muerto o algo por el estilo- -Y por qué me quisiste ayudar si creíste que estaba muerto- -No se algo me dijo que debía- los dos se callaron por un momento pero después siguieron hablando -Bueno y cómo te llamas- -Blu-

-O qué lindo nombre me gusta sabes me gusta mucho- -Enserio que bueno- dijo Blu sin dejar de mirarla -Bueno y tu cómo te llamas- -Perla me llamo Perla mucho gusto-.

**Segundo cap**

**dejen su review para poder saber como voy y así me motivo un poco **

**Gracias a Dark-Kazoo por su ayuda **


	3. Chapter 2 Mi razón de vivir

Rio: Soledad eterna

Cap 2: Mi Razón para vivir

Blu quedo maravillado por su nombre además de por el rostro de Perla y por el hecho de que alguien se preocupo por el aunque ya tenía a alguien que se preocupara por el que era su único amigo en el mundo Rafael solo que él no lo tomaba en cuenta

-Que hermoso nombre Perla como las perlas que brillan al igual que tu hermoso rostro-

Perla se sonrojo pero como no quería que Blu la viera así que se tapo su cara con su ala, Blu se percato de que se sonrojo y soltó una mini risita pero después de un rato levanto su ala para sacar el ala de Perla de su rostro

-Déjame ver otra vez ese bello rostro-

dijo corriendo a un lado el ala de Perla para poder observarla, por una razón Perla no hizo nada y se dejo llevar dejando a la vista su rostro

-Que alguien explíqueme como puede existir un ser tan hermoso como tú y con un nombre tan bello-

Perla estaba roja como un tomate o incluso como la sangre que vio Blu en su sueño. Blu al notar esto prefirió bajar un poco el perfil así que decidió irse

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya-

dijo Blu un poco triste empezando a levantar sus alas para irse de ese lugar pero algo lo detuvo, no sabía lo que era hasta que vio y era Perla

-Espera no te vayas aun… mmm quería saber si quisieras acompañarme a desayunar-

a Blu le dieron ganas de llorar era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía desayunar con el sin embargo no lo hizo

-Bueno está bien-

dijo Blu un poco más alegre de lo común normalmente Blu era amargado y enojón pero al ver a Perla algo cambio en el ella hizo que Blu de ser una ave sola, triste y amargada pasara a ser una ave feliz y contenta.

–Bueno busquemos un lugar donde podamos comer-

dijo Perla empezando a caminar para que Blu la siguiera

-Bueno y de dónde eres-

dijo Blu para dar un tema de conversación

-De aquí de la selva y tu- le respondió Perla -Mira yo también soy de aquí- -Enserio que bueno pero yo nunca te he visto por aquí - -Si es que yo no soy de esta parte de la selva vine aquí a buscar comida y de repente me desmaye y ahí fue cuando tú me encontraste-

dijo Blu recordando todo lo que paso hace un rato

-Pero bueno oye mira allí es perfecto-

dijo Blu señalando un campo con muchas rosas de distintos colores,

-Haber OOO si tienes razón y además es hermoso- -Te apuesto a que no me atrapas-

dijo Perla juguetonamente

-Te apuesto a que si- le respondió Blu con el mismo tono Perla empezó a corre a través de los campos de rosas mientras Blu la perseguía, los dos estaban felices como nunca, iban corriendo mientras se reían y Blu intentaba atrapar a Perla pero esta era muy escurridiza y esquivaba todos los intentos de Blu por alcanzarla

-OOO oye…. quieres parar….. un poco…. ya estoy cansado- -Que como te cansas tan rápido-

le dijo Perla al ver a Blu que estaba intentando tomar aire

-JEJE caíste-

dijo Blu habalansandose contra Perla y atrapando la

-Ya ya me rindo me atrapaste- -¿Te rindes?- dijo Blu alegremente -Si jeje- Perla soltó una pequeña risa por que las plumas de Blu que se juntaban con las suyas le hacían cosquillas -Esta bien te soltare aquí voy-

dijo Blu soltando a Perla lentamente hasta que Perla dejo de sentir el calor y las plumas de Blu. -Bueno creo que hay que sentarnos a comer algo ya tengo mucha hambre-

dijo Blu tocándose su estomago -Si tienes razón-

le respondió Perla a Blu pero no se dieron cuenta que no habían recogido la comida de Blu y un poco más para Perla

-Espera como vamos a comer si no tenemos comida-

dijo Perla dándose cuenta de que no tenían ni un gramo de comida -Tranquila espera aquí yo iré por algo de fruta para que comamos juntos- dijo Blu alegremente y sonriendo -Tu ponte cómoda- -Bueno está bien- dijo Perla un poco desanimada porque quería estar con Blu solo que ella no se daba cuenta de eso. Blu tomo vuelo y fue a buscar más fruta mientras Perla lo esperaba impacientemente

Pensamiento de Perla

-AAAA que lindo y tierno es Blu con migo porque lo será si yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo bueno no importa voy a intentar aprovechar cada segundo que pase con el- Fin pensamiento de Perla

Perla se recostó en las rosas y espero hasta que llegara Blu

Mientras tanto con Blu:

-Haber dos plátanos, dos mangos y dos manzanas perfecto con esto será suficiente espero que a Perla le guste al menos algo de lo que llevo- dijo Blu en vos alta sin dejar de pensar en Perla

Pensamiento de Blu

-Me siento extraño muy extraño ya no me siento como antes me siento más vivo… que será podría ser Perla quien me ha hecho sentirme así yo creo que si no veo ninguna otra razón de que me haga sentirme así desde que conocí a Perla he cambiado mucho ahora soy otra ave no soy la ave que era antes ahora soy…. diferente-

Fin pensamiento Blu

Blu empezó a volar pero con más dificultad por todas las frutas que llevaba sin embargo igual logro volar hasta que llego donde estaba recostada Perla

-Bueno ya llegue- dijo Blu para que Perla lo ayudara con todas esas frutas

-Espera déjame ayudarte-

dijo Perla tomando algunas frutas pero Blu se tropezó con una piedra e hizo que se cayera enzima de Perla los dos se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos pero después lograron reaccionar

-OOO perdón Perla soy un tonto me tropecé con una piedra- dijo Blu levantándose y separando de Perla

-Si, si, si descuida- los dos se sonrojaron y se taparon la cara con sus alas pero después volvieron a reaccionar

-Bueno emmm quieres comer-

dijo Blu aguantándose las ganas de devorar todo lo que tenia al frente

-Si sentémonos a comer-

dijo Perla con una tierna sonrisa y así como se sentaron a comer y platicaron, platicaron y platicaron hasta que se les acabo la comida

-Bueno oye reposemos un rato- -Si estoy lleno necesito acostarme-

le respondió Blu a Perla y los dos se tiraron al suelo a reposar mientras observaban el cielo y sus nubes con distintas formas

-Mira esa tiene forma de gato-

dijo Perla señalando esa nube

-JAJA mira esa tiene forma de humano- y hizo lo mismo que Perla con la primera nube pero después los dos se fijaron en solo una

-Mira esa tiene la forma de…. dos aves besándose-

dijeron al mismo tiempo y después se callaron para observarla más tiempo, después Perla se empezó a acercar a Blu hasta que puso su cabeza en el hombro de Blu sin dejar de mirar la nube Blu al sentir el calor de Perla empezó a estirar su ala disimulándolo haciendo que estaba bostezando solo que no lo estaba haciendo hasta que toco el hombro de Perla. Después de estar un rato abrazados dejaron de ver la nube y se empezaron a verse entre si y lentamente acercaron sus picos hasta que los dos empezaron a rosar sintiendo como cada ves estaban mas cerca, mas y mas hasta que llegaron a un punto donde los picos de los dos estaban unidos dando se un tierno pero apasionado beso, uno con mucho amor entre los dos estuvieron así por un largo rato al menos para ellos.

–Eso fue…. Me tengo que ir- dijo Perla nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar -Si yo también tengo que hacer muchas cosas- -Igual yo- -Bueno emmm fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Blu para terminar todo -Igualmente…. Bueno nos vemos otro día- -Si bueno cuídate- dijo Blu alegremente despidiéndose -Tu también-

dijo Perla que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a volar pero Blu se quedo ahí observándola hasta que se fue

-AAA que fue hermoso ese momento- pero Blu se empezó a sentir extraño y empezó a mirar sus alas -Que raro me siento, siento como si me sacara un peso de encima pero me sigo sintiendo igual que siempre ¿Cómo? si Perla me hizo sentir que por primera vez en mi vida alguien está a mi lado sabes no lo sé estoy confundido…. Solo estoy….confundido aaa tantas preguntas pero cero respuestas será mejor que me vaya a casa- dijo Blu empezando a volar.

En el nido de Blu

-AAA bueno ya estoy aquí creo que dormiré un poco-

dijo Blu tirándose al suelo pero escucho un ruido se alarmo un poco

-Quien anda ahí- dijo Blu enojado para intimidar al quien quiera que fuera -Tranquilo soy yo Blu-

dijo Rafael

-Y que quieres-

le respondió Blu con un tono mucho mas simpático desde que se vieron por última vez sin embargo Rafael no se percato de eso

-Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas que tal vez te ayuden- -Ayudarme a que- -A tratar tu situación por así decirlo- -Enserio y como- -Ya veras, oye Blu estas interesado en eso que hacen los humanos llamado libros- -MMM no lo sé…. Porque- -Esta bien solo quería averiguarlo, quiero que intentes algo Blu- -Dijo Rafael seriamente -¿Qué cosa? Pregunto Blu

-Quiero que escribas un libro, un libro de cómo te sientes, crees que puedas hacerlo-

-MMM no lo se podría intentarlo-

-Bueno ahí me dices si lo has hecho o no yo me tengo que ir-dijo Rafael saliendo del nido

-Adiós- dijeron los dos

-Escribir un libro Heh al menos esas clases que tome hace tiempo servirán para algo está bien lo intentare-

dijo Blu y empezó a buscar un cuaderno y tinta que le regalaron cuando tomo unas clases de cómo escribir -Bueno aquí están ahora solo falta algo para escribir-

dijo Blu arrancándose una pluma de su cuerpo

-Listo haber si esto vale la pena ohh espero que sí- y así como Blu se puso a escribir un libro que iba a hablar sobre cómo se sentía cada segundo cada minuto cada momento sin saber que cada palabra que escribía le estaba dañando por dentro de si.

**Listo haber que les parece dejen su review así me ayuda a saber como voy**


End file.
